Sasha's Big Interview
Sasha's Big Interview is one of the Season 1 episodes from the Bratz tv series Plot Sasha wants an interview with famous music artist Alonce. But many problems seem to occur along the way... ''. Summary The Bratz girls are watching one of Alonce's music videos, except for Cloe who is out sick. Sasha is planning an interview with Alonce, not knowing that Kirstee and Kaycee are spying on them. Upon learning of their plans, Burdine orders them to get an interview with Alonce first. Meanwhile, Alonce is forced to repeat the video due to an injured ankle. Sasha then goes over the outfits to wear for the interview while Cloe asks Yasmin to come to her place to tend to her, being sick and all and Yasmin is quick to agree. At the Mall meanwhile, Cameron and Dylan are skateboarding when Dylan asks Cameron if he plans to audition for Alonce's music video next week and Dylan decides to get some snapshots of him. In the office, Cameron decides he will record Dylan's dance moves, upon seeing how horrible they are... Elsewhere, Kirstee calls someone to tell them that Your Thing wants to have an interview with Alonce but he simply insults her, which she doesn't seem to understand and deny the interview before hanging up. So Kirstee then calls Bratz and tricks them by saying the interview has been pushed back two hours, meaning it'll start at 4:00, instead of 6:00. Sasha is now totally insane about the interview at this point and begins to worry, she tells the others that she needs to get ready, which Jade points out something. Then at the interview, Dylan tries to get the girls to mention him being involved in the magazine, which Yasmin agrees but Sasha angrily refuses. This makes Dylan upset and he leaves while Jade tries to tell Sasha she's stressing out too much. Sasha refuses this too, claiming she isn't but she ends up losing her voice! She tries salt water but it does not good... Meanwhile, back at Cloe's house she is becoming too frustrating for Yasmin and Cameron to deal with. She's ordering them around for trivial little things like caffeinated herbal tea, ice cream and so fourth. Back with the other girls, Jade tells Sasha that she has edited some of the questions for the interview, but as Dylan leaves he misunderstands something said. The girls soon realize they have been purposely tricks and its really 2:00 that they are to have the interview. Alonce, however, is in NO mood. Kirstee and Kaycee impersonated Sasha and Jade and claimed to be the Bratz... At Cloe's the orders continue until Yasmin and Cameron are fed up and end up falling asleep! Her latest tasks including fluffing the pillow and having Cameron change the channels with the remote. More soon! Quotes '''Burdine': And furthermore, Alonce's agent said you two were so incompetent, that he is never going to let Your Thing interview any of his clients ever again! Hey! (Claps her hands) Chop-chop! (Kirstee and Kaycee start polishing her shoes) I want those shoes so shiny I can see myself! Trivia Alonce is a parody of superstar Beyonce '''Moral: '''Sasha and Alonce learns that problems may come your way and get you down and everyone gets nervous and stressed and that's okay, but it's never okay yell and lash out at others and hurt their feelings. All you have to do is calm down and don't make a molehill out of a mountain. Gallery Bratz Sashas Big Interview taking a photo of themselves for the magazine cover.jpg Alonce on the cover of Bratz Magazine.jpg Bratz dancing with Alonce.gif Video Category:Season 1 Category:Bratz Category:Animated Series Category:Episodes